Printing systems may be arranged to transport a print medium along a media path and allow for a printing fluid to be deposited onto the print medium. A media transport system may be used to transport the print medium along the media path, it may comprise a set of driven rollers or a belt. Printing fluid may be deposited onto the print medium using fluid ejection technologies. A variety of materials may be used as print media in such printing systems, for example papers, cards, plastics and textiles.